Christopher McDonald
Christopher McDonald (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Chances Are'' (1989) [Louie Jeffries]: Hit by a car while crossing the road; he is later reincarnated as Robert Downey Jr. (Thanks to ND) *''Benefit of the Doubt'' (1993) [Dan]: Hits his head on some machinery after being punched in the face by Donald Sutherland; Donald then drops him down a chute into the machinery. *''Fatal Instinct'' (1993) [Frank Kelbo]: Stabbed in the back with a large power drill by Kate Nelligan. The scene cuts away as she approaches him; his body is shown pinned to the wall afterwards when the police investigate. (Played for comic effect.) *''The Road Killers'' (1994) [Glen]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when the gang runs him off the road, he dies as his son (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) and brother (Christopher Lambert) looks on helplessly. His charred skeleton is shown later on when Michael Greene investigates the crash site. (Thanks to ND) *''Terminal Velocity'' (1994) [Kerr]: Falls to his death after Charlie Sheen manages to dislodge Christopher's grip while they're fighting over a parachute in free-fall. (Thanks to ND) *''The Rich Man's Wife'' (1996) [Tony Potenza]: Shot to death and repeatedly by Peter Greene at the end of a chase. *''The Skulls'' (2000) [Martin Lombard]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Steve Harris, just as Christopher is about to shoot Leslie Bibb and Joshua Jackson; he then falls off of the bridge. (Thanks to ND) *''Superhero Movie (2008)'' [Lou Landers a.k.a. Hourglass]: Killed in an explosion by his own bomb, after he throws it at Drake Bell (only for Drake to knock it back into Christopher). (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to ND) *''Cat Run'' (2011) [Bill Krebb]: Killed in an explosion, along with Janet McTeer and Michael Sopko, after Janet gets into Christopher's limousine carrying Christopher's time bomb. (Thanks to Matthew) TV Deaths *''Superman: The Animated Series; The Last Son of Krypton Part 1'' (1996; animated) [Jor-El]: Killed in an explosion, along with the rest of Krypton's population, when the planet explodes. He is seen later on in a message recorded his son (voiced by Tim Daly) watches. *''Medium: 1-900-LUCKY (2007)'' [Gregory King]: Killed (off-screen) by his son (Warren Kole); he appears as a ghost to Ryan Hurst throughout the episode. (Thanks to ND) *''SGU Stargate Universe: Air Part 2 (2009)'' [Alan Armstrong]: Suffocated after he locks himself in a malfunctioning vehicle with an air leak in order to save the others. (Thanks to Adam) Notable Connections: *Brother of Daniel McDonald Gallery Christophermcdonald.jpg|Christopher McDonald in Fatal Instinct Kerr's death 2.png|Christopher McDonald's death in Terminal Velocity McDonald, Christopher McDonald, Christopher McDonald, Christopher McDonald, Christopher Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by karma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by accidental bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series